


Jealousy

by Padacockles_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), Romance, Sam Ships It, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padacockles_pie/pseuds/Padacockles_pie
Summary: This is my first Supernatural Oneshot/Imagine. My name is Frankie and I hope you like it. Want one? Comment below.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural Oneshot/Imagine. My name is Frankie and I hope you like it. Want one? Comment below.

I heard a knock come from my door. I walk over to the door and open it slightly only to reveal Sam. "Y/N, Dean and I are going out to Club Vortex in like an hour. Do you wanna come?" I smiled and said, "Sure Sammy." He said okay then left down towards his room. I look at the time on the alarm clock and it was 8:00 pm. I opened my door and started walking towards the bathroom. I hadn't noticed the light coming from under the door and opened the door in one swift push and saw Dean Winchesters ass in full view. 

"Oh my god! Dean learn how to lock the damn door!" I quickly shut it and I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. I heard Dean laugh from inside the bathroom. I saw the door open and out walked Dean with a loose towel around his waist. My eyes traveled from the towel up to his abs that looked like they were carved by God himself. "See something you like Y/N?" My eyes flickered up to his bright glossy green ones. My cheeks became hotter than before. "You fucking wish Winchester." 

I saw a smile creep onto his face. My shoulder rubbed his as I passed him going into the bathroom. I closed the door quietly then I slid down onto the floor. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over a guy who probably doesn't even like me back. I heard Deans door shut and I huffed while getting up. I started stripping my clothes off till I was just in my bra and panties. I turned on the shower and was waiting for it to get hot. Dean used all the damn hot water.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I felt as my nose was too big and my cheeks were a bit chubby. I saw so many pimples and black heads on my face. No matter how many times I washed my face or tried so many different masks, my face is never clear. Well, that's why make up is my second best friend next to Sam. I shook most of the bad thoughts out of my mind when I saw the mirror start to fog up from the steam coming from the hot water that once returned. 

I stripped off my bra and panties and took my hair out of a messy bun so it hangs passed my shoulders. I step into the shower and shut the glass door behind me. I let the hot water run down my body as I let all my worries run out of me. I grabbed my 'Bath and Body Works' vanilla bean body wash and poured a portion onto my pink wash scrunchy thing and started washing my entire of body. The body wash smelled heavenly as it rinsed off of my body and into the drain by my feet. 

I squirted 'Tresemme' shampoo into my hands and started scrubbing my hair until it was clean and bubbly. I then rinsed it out and did the same with the conditioner. I just stood there for one last second and let the hot water run down my body. I turned off the tap and squeezed some water out of my hair and went to reach for my towel. I sighed and forgot to grab one before coming into the bathroom. I groaned and stepped out of the shower. I cracked the door and bit and looked left then right. I saw Sams door open. "Sammy! Can you get me a towel please?" I yelled a bit louder than normal but oh well.

He popped his head out of the door and started laughing a bit. "What happened Y/N? Dean take the last towel? " My eyes narrowed at him. "Screw you moose! Can you give me a towel please?" He took a towel out of the linen closet and walked to the bathroom door and handed me the towel. "Thank you Moosey." He mumbled something I didn't hear then went back to his room. I closed the door then started drying myself off. I wrapped the towel around my body and gathered my dirty clothes off the white tiled floor and shut the light off as I exited the bathroom. 

I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. I picked out a royal blue shimmering short one shoulder dress from my closet and some black heels to match. I put on a matching set of bra and panties because who knows I might get laid tonight. I took out my hair drier and started drying my hair. Once my hair was dried I clipped it up and out of the way so I can started putting on my make up. I put on foundation first and then finished my make up by putting on a maroon colored lipstick. I then straightened my hair.

I put on my royal blue dress and my black heels. There was a knock at my door and I open the door to reveal Dean standing there in a black leather jacket with a grey crewneck t shirt and blue jeans fit to his form with a nice pair of boots strapped to his feet. I also saw he was wearing his amulet around his neck. I looked up to his face and a smirk lingered on his lips. His face had a bit of stubble which made him seem rough but he's a big baby at heart. 

"Are you ready to go beautiful?" Deans rough voice sounded through the silent room. My cheeks felt hot once more because of the words that trailed out of his mouth. "Stop lying, I'm not beautiful Dean." The words felt like acid on my tongue. I looked away and picked up my phone and wallet from my bed. "Y/N... you're-" Dean was cut off by Sams voice coming from the hallway. "Are you ready yet? We should get going!" I turned to face Dean and to leave the room. "We should go before the big bad moose has a heart attack." I said as I looked into Deans green eyes. "We're coming Sammy." I walked passed Dean and shut off the light. 

As I was about to leave my room, Dean grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "I'm not lying Y/N. You're absolutely gorgeous. You shouldn'shouldn't think otherwise. Let's go." Dean let go of my wrist then walked out of my room. I closed my door on the way out then followed the brothers up the bunkers stairway and out the door. Sam opened the Impalas front door for me. I sat in the front seat as he closed he door and sat in the back with no objections. Dean got into the drivers seat and started 'Baby' up. Dean turned up the music and then set his hand on my own hand. I looked at him but he just focused on driving to Club Vortex. I looked out my window as we passed various places. 

Moments later we arrived at Club Vortex. Sam got out before I could open my door and opened it for me. He's so sweet. He offered a hand to help me get out. I smiled and grabbed his hand. He closed the door and he put his arm around my waist. "What are you doing moose?" I looked up at him as we three started walking to the club entrance. "Look at Dean. Look how jealous he is. I'm just trying to help." He whispered in my ear as I look over at Dean. He had a very sour puss face showing at this moment. I smiled and laughed a bit. "Thanks Sammy." I brushed his arm of my waist and he started laughing to. 

We walked into the club and I walked over to the bar immediately. Sam sat next to me while I saw Dean walk over to a blonde haired woman with big boobs and a really short skirt on. I frowned a bit because she was absolutely stunning. I ordered a couple shots of whiskey. I'm guessing Sam saw what I was starring at and bumped my arm. "Don't get all worked up over nothing Y/N. She doesn't mean anything to him." I sighed and downed all the shots as someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned in my seat and saw a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes. "Do you wanna dance?" I smiled and nodded. He took me by the wrist and led me to the dance floor as I looked at Sam. He smiled and rolled his eyes going back to sip his beer. 

Deans POV (Two hours later)

My lips disconnected from Marissas because someone tapped my shoulder. I looked at this person and it was Sam and some brunet chick. "Give me your keys. You're to drunk to drive anyway." I shook my head and gave him the keys to 'Baby'. "No backseat sex in my car Sammy." He took the keys and shook his head. I looked to my left and stared at the dance floor. I saw Y/N grinding all over this scumbag. The next thing I know is Marissa is off my lap and smacking me in the face. Now I'm just making a wild fucking guess here but I think she saw me looking towards Y/N, and called me a pig.

My cheek stung a bit but not to the point I was hunched over in a wave of pain. I kept starring at Y/N and drinking my beer. The way her hips moved like that, made my heart pound faster. I saw the scumbag pull her in closer and it looks like she didn't like that so she tried to pull away and he wouldn't let her. I could feel my adrenaline start pumping faster than normal. I stood up and quickened my pace over to the scumbag and 'my' beautiful Y/N. I pulled her away from him and put her a bit behind me. 

"Hey what's your problem asshole?" He said to me as he shoved me back. "I'm the asshole? Didn't you see she was uncomfortable with the way you were fondling her? She deserves respect." I said shoving the guy back a bit harder. "Respect? She was grinding all over me. I don't think she needs some Justin Timberlake wannabe, protecting her. Now why don't you step along Backstreet Boy." He grabbed her arm and she hissed at the contact. I pulled him off of her and punched him straight in the nose. Blood rushed out of his nostrils like Niagara Falls. He stood up and punched me in the jaw. 

That was when I tackled him and all I could hear when it went black was Y/N calling my name endless of times and telling me to stop. I felt three pairs of hands grab my arms and haul me out of the club. They set me on the other side of the street and went back inside. I stood up and looked at Y/N who had a bloody lip and looked terrified. "Y/N are you.. are you okay baby?" I took my hands and placed them on either side of her face. She removed my hands and started walking in the direction of the bunker.

"Y/N! Come on wait up! What happened to your-?" She stopped walking and turned around. "Dean just stop! My lip is busted because you hit me accidentally! Dean you had no right to do that! I could have handled him myself..." Her voice cracked and she hung her head. "I'm not a baby Dean. The last time I checked, you're not my boyfriend. So honestly what was that about?" She looked up at me and her eyes were glossy. 

"Y/N I.. I wasn't.. I didn't mean to..." My words couldn't fall pass my lips. They were all floating in my head. "I couldn't stand to see that fucking scumbag rub his hands all over your flawless body. It made y blood boil to see him grind with you. That should have been me Y/N! That should have been me.." I stepped closer to her and pulled a napkin out of my pocket. I wiped the blood off her chin. She grabbed my wrist and I intertwined our fingers. 

"Y/N, I can't get you off my mind. Whenever I wake up, go to sleep, eat, drink, shower, and even when we're fighting angels, demons, and werewolves... you are all that I ever think of. Y/N, I'm in love with you. So madly in love with you and when I saw you with him, my mind just shut off and all this jealousy coursed through my viens and I just broke." She just looked at me with awe. "Please say something baby." She grabbed my face and our lips connected. 

It was like freaking bombs set off I'll tell you that. Our lips moved in sinc and she allowed me to shove my tongue into her mouth. The kiss was cut short when an ambulance and two cop cars came racing down the street. "Oh shit, we should get going Dean." Y/N spoke as I took her hand and we started walking a little bit faster than normal. Once we were insight of the bunker I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I opened the bunker door and let her go through first. As soon as I shut it. I saw that she was already down the staircase. 

I moved swiftly down the staircase and snuck up behind her grabbed her in my arms. She giggled and turned around. She wrapped her arms arundel my neck and I started kissing her soft lips. I picked her up so her legs were around my waist. I deepened the kiss by entering her mouth with my tongue. I started moving us down the hallway and down to my bedroom. I shoved open the door with my foot and set her on the bed gently. 

I slammed the door shut and turned the lights down low to give it a more comfortable feeling. She went to remove her shoes but I stopped her. I laid her onto her back and she let out a drunken giggle. I lifted her right leg and took off her one black high heeled shoe. I lifted her left leg and took off the other. I started leaving butterfly kisses all over her soft recently shaven legs and trailed up to her things and started leaving bite marks. I spread her legs and shoved her dress up passed her hips.

I saw that she had on a black lace thong. I grabbed a the thong with both my hands and bit down on the top of it to drag it slowly passed her thighs and down to her ankles where I slipped it off to the floor. I went back up to her thighs and left more bite marks trailing up to her pussy lips. "Are you okay with this baby?" I looked up at her to see her face was pure bliss. "Dean please." She sounded so desperate, so needy. I smiled and kissed her thighs one last time before licking her slit and sucking on her clit. 

She moaned and I smiled a bit. I continued lapping up the juices she was offering. I started moving my tongue faster and faster as her wonderfully soft hands laced through my hair, making my tongue go deeper inside of her. Which made her moan deeper, turning me on more and more each time a moan escaped her soft lips. "Dean.. oh my god! I'm going to come!" I smirk and kept working at her. "Come for me baby." I said as she gripped my hair tighter. "Dean, I.. ugh!" A couple seconds later I can feel her juices fill up my mouth a bit and I swallow happily. 

I wipe my mouth and bring her a bit more onto the bed. I unzip her dress and bring it over her head. She takes off my jacket and then my t shirt. I unbuttoned my pants and let them fall to the ground. She unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started sucling on her neck. She smelled like Vanilla Bean body wash I bought her for her birthday last week. "Dean I want you to fuck me." I smiled and looked at her as I grabbed a condom from my side drawer. "Trust me baby, I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you so badly that you won't be able to walk tomorrow." 

I wrapped the condom on my dick then asked her to turn around and to get onto all fours. She happily obliged and I put my hand on her back for her to lower down a bit for more of an arch. I slapped her ass and gripped her ass tightly with my hand. "Ugh Dean please! Just fuck me already!" She begged and leaned back a bit. She started rubbing my dick against her pussy and it made me groan madly. I stuck my fingers into her pussy and when I took them out they were covered in her juices. 

I rubbed her juices all over my dick and started slowly entering her dripping wet pussy. "You're so tight Y/N." She moaned as I pushed in more and more. I felt my balls slap against her lips as I plunge deeper and deeper into her pussy. I quickened my pace faster and faster. I felt her walls clench around me everytime I would move quicker. "Oh my god! Dean..." The moan of my name falling from her nearly sent me over the edge. I quickly flipped her over onto her back and entered her pussy slowly while watching her face. 

The pure ecstasy of watching her bite her soft lips as I rocked her back and forth. I kissed her neck slowly making her grip my face and making me pull up to look at her in the face. For a moment I stop rocking her body back and forth and just laid my forehead onto hers. "Y/N I am in love with you. You drive me crazy. " She smiled and looked into my eyes. "Dean I've been in love with you for over two years now. Honestly, I'm so surprised that you even stood up for me at the club. I love you Dean." I kissed her nose and looked her in the eyes. 

"I love you too Y/N." Our lips connected and I started rocking her body faster and faster until we both reached our highs. I removed myself from her, took off the condom and disgaurded it into the trash next to my bed. I got up and turned the lights off completely. I grabbed my boxers and threw them on. I grabbed my t shirt and her panties and gave them to her to dress herself so she wouldn't feel totally exposed. I saw her get dressed then climb into the bed once again and pull the sheets over her body. 

I smiled and just stood there for a little. Her face was pure bliss. I climbed into my bed and pulled her close to me. I played with her hair until I heard soft snores coming from her. I can not believe I finally have her. My eyes traveled down to her face once again. I laid a kiss onto her cheek and snuggled her closer to me. "I love you Y/N."

_________________

Y/N POV 

I felt heat coming from behind me. I went to open my eyes and sunshine poured through the glass windows that hugged the bunker ceiling. I shifted to get up but an arm slid around my waist back into someone firm chest. I blinked my eyes a bit more to be adjusted to my surrounding. I was in.. Deans room?! "Y/N? Are you up now?" His raspy voice spoke as he let go of my waist and sat up slowly. "Dean.. what happened last night? I remember the fight and oh my th-the sex..."

I sat up and held my head in agony. "I'm sorry about last night Y/N, i didnt mean for it to go that far." Dean pulled out a bottle of excedrine and a bottle of water and gave to me. "Here baby, you're gonna need it." I grabbed it as I saw him get up and stretch. I took the medicine and chugged it down. I sat there with my head in my hands. I groaned and looked at Dean. He was looking through his dresser for clean clothes. "Dean... what else happened last night?"

I asked because my mind was racing with so many events of last night. "You were facing with some scumbag, he got handsy, I beat the shit out of him and knicked you in the lip on accident, we got thrown out of the club. We kissed, fucked, told each other we loved one another, fucked some more then cuddled for about 20 minutes until you passed out at ... oh I would say 3 am..." I blinked starring at him with no emotion. I felt my lower lip. It had a smart cut on it. "Dean do you actually love me or did you just say it for kicks?" The room ws silent. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back towards me. 

"I am so fucking in love with you that it makes my stomach do that stupid butterfly effect bullshit. I am so in love with you that whenever I look at you my heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest.. Yes I meant what I said. I love you Y/N." I got out of the bed and shuffled over to him. I stood in front of him and took his face in my hands. "Dean Winchester... I love you too." He looked up at me. His bright green glossy eyes fell into sinc with mine. "You do?" I nodded and he connected our lips softly. He picked me up and spun us around. 

He set me back onto the floor and continued to kiss me more. There was a knock at the door and then heard a voice come from the other side. "Hello? Dean? I'm home.. I set your keys on the table." I sat under the sheets on the bed and Dean opened the door. Sam looked passed Dean and starred right at me. "Hi Y/N..." He looked at Dean and shook his head. "We it's about damn time!" I blushed then Dean shoved him out into the hallway and closed the door in his face. He looked at me and then said...

"Yes, it's about damn time."


End file.
